My First Boy, My First Girl
by realized
Summary: Hermione looks back to her first time. When she thought sex was overrated. Then along came Ginny. Ginny made her realize sex might not me overrated.... Femmeslash.


I remember my first. Not my first tooth, or first time I got an A. No. _He _was my first. My first.

Everybody told us we were 'the ideel couple' and I'm sure we were. _Then_. I remember that he, that day, asked me to come to Hogsmeade, and I said yes.

It was our 6 month day. Me and Him. Him and I. Ronald and Hermione. We were told we were perfect together. Back then.

Well, I came, and we drank a bit of butterbeer, paid, and he led me to a jewlery shop. He walked in, and came out with a beautiful necklace. I often still wonder where he got the money to buy it, but that's not what's important.

He put it on me. Led me back to the castle, and since it was our springbreak, nobody was there. Harry and Ginny wasn't even there, they were out 'celibrating' or whatever, I think they had fun at the burrow. How I missed Ginny when she was with Harry. Besides, her and Harry wasn't really all that close. Though most thought they were. He'd been cheating, but he'd confessed to her, and she said it was okay. From then on, she started to be more around me, and that was the point where our frindship got serious. Before that point we were 'friendly' not friends. But we became best friends, and after Harry cheated I couldn't act normal around him more. I thought he was a jerk for wanting to hurt Gin. She was far more beautiful, intelligent, and in general just really sexy! How could he think there was something or someone better than her?

That was the time I realized. I realized I was starting to crush on her. I often wondered what she would be like to kiss? Even when I was with Ron, if she came along on anything I'd just ignore Ron, and give all attention to her. I'm not sure if Ron noticed, but I think he knew. Deep down that is.

When I admitted to myself that I was starting to fall in lo- I mean, well. You know. I noticed that I -- also before Gin - had let my eyes linger at Patil's breasts, or looking at Lavenders skirt, that was 3 inches shorter then legal, but I never said a word.

Back then I decided. I didn't want to break up with Ron, I mean, you should be able to decide who you'd love, shouldn't you? So I gave in. He had asked me for sex the former 3 months, but I had said no. This time I agreed.

Since it was springbreak, and all were elsewhere, I let him take me yo the room of requirent. I'm sure he was what every girl dreamt of. He made sure that the room was comfotable, small, and red. Red. Red everywhere! It was sexy. Even I thought so. He laid me down, and started kissing me, I must admidt he was a great kisser, Lavender had done a splendid job, but before I knew it, he was lying on top of me, moving his hips up and down. Not long after he had an erection. His face grew red, and it waas quite obvious that he hadn't expected it to come 'out' this soon. He started to peal of my shirt and bra, and then his own shirt. He looked at my boobs quite a lot. I couldn't see what was so fascinating about them. Really couldn't. But he was hooked, starting to suck them and bite a little. I'll admidt it was nice. For a while anyway.

He was on top of me, licking all over. On my stomeach, boobs and neck. I knew some part of me wanted him. Just to shag me and get it overwith, but another part just wanted to keep the only thing that was just mine to give.

I didn't do anything to him. I only kissed back when he stuck his tounge down my throat. He started to take his pants off. Then his boxers. Put on a condom. He stood, completly naked in front of me, and I wanted to scream. this wasn't going to be the perfect first time. Not when I only wanted to do it, to prove to myself I wanted him, and not his sister.

I dressed off as well, leaving him to make the allmost only worlds he'd said to me all day "Sure you wanna?" I just nodded, my brain screaming "no!".He started slow I guess. I still hurt a bit. And it bled, but I looked up at him, and he still had his eyes on my boobs. He kept on thrusting in and out of me. Saying stuff like "Oh Yeah" "You Like That Don't Ya" "I'll Give Ya - God"

I thought he was weird, thinking I didn't care much for the way he was treating me at the moment, I came, though I didn't like it all that much. It was great and at the same time painful. He came soon after, and I was so thankful that he'd worn a condom.

He fell asleep right after, not saying anything, just worn out, I guess. I walked out, knowing 1) I wouldn't fall asleep, and 2) That I'd break up with him right after. Sex clearly wasn't all it was made up to be. I walked to my room, knowing nobody was there. But that was okay. I wanted to be alone, wanting to see how this would all work out, or at least hoping it would work out.

I walked up, opened the door and as you may have figured I was deep in my own train of thought, so I was quite surprised when I found Ginny sitting on my bed. She said "Hi" and Looked down at her hands. It was obvious she had been crying not long ago. I sat down on the bed, "Gin? What's wrong?" I remember being really concerned, and not knwing what to do. That was when she sobbed "I've broken up with Harry" and she falled into my sholder, I tried to hold her, but I didn't know what to do, so I kissed her head, and told her everything was going to be allright. That was when she pulled back, looked at me censerly, and said "No. It's not okay. I'm a bad person, I'm all wrong, that was what I came here to tell you." "Bad person? What? You're the sweetest thing ever!" "Hermione, can't you see? The only reason that I didn't mind Harry cheated on me... was.. well... I had - I'm. I'm bisexual, and I'm inlovewithsomebodyelse." she said very quickly. My heart leaped. I didn't know why. Was I secretly hoping she'd say it was me all along, or something? But I remembered, I _wasn't _a looker. I was a brain. It could easily be Lavender or Pavrati as well. They were beautiful. There was a reason.

I know she expected me to jump back, in fear of her being bi, but I couldn't be disguted by her, when she was, what I was. So I asked "So, who is this lucky boy or girl?" Even I knew she had trouble telling. I guess I understood her, girls are prettyer. they carry themselves differently. "Well, you see...Umm... woulden't it be easyer if I just... showed you?" So I nodded. What should I've said 'no, thanks, but no thanks, I'm fine in this room, I'm not going anyehere?' Not that I had to, come to think of it, becuse she inched closer to me, I first thought she was going to show me a picture, but I realized her intense gaze at my lips, then shifting the gaze to my eyes and back again.

Part of me wanted to run. Part of me wanted to let this moment last forever. She stopped a hairlength away, and breathed "Still sure you want me to show you?" I couldn't speak. So all I could do was I kiss her first. Before she kissed me, I thought Ron was the one that I'd ever kiss, that kissed best. But Ginny... she was kissing me so soft, and still, it was a little rough, as if trying to tell me through the kiss that she wanted this for so long. At least, that was how I felt.

I knew before I was starting to fall in love with her, but this... Now I had fallen. She deepened the kiss. And we broke apart after what seemed like hours, and at the same time what seemed like seconds.

"I - I don't know what came over me.. I- I shouldn't have done that to you-" I started to babble. she hushed me. "Don't worry. I'm in love with you, I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you're only into Ron. I just thought... I just thought I should tell you. I know we'll never do this again, or have what I might have wanted us to. And -" I kissed her. She was trying to stop this before it had even begun!

"You kissed me?" She said, sounding half like a question, half like she was just imagining things. "Did I?" I teased. I know it was mean, but I was kind of confused, this... girl - this woman, would actually love me?

She kissed me this time. Not roughly, but with such a getleness it felt like heaven. We sat in the imbrace for a while. Niether spoke. "What... What was it that you meant you shouldn't have done to me?" Gin asked, remembering my words that might have sounded wrong. "I've felt something for you for a while. I was starting to crush on you. And find other girls attractive. It's a bit weird. But when Ron kissed me, I'd.. I'd pretend he was you. I thought it was becuse I missed you, but I started to see the truth sneaking in, and becuse I didn't know what to do with myself, Thinking you'd feel the same would be absurd, so I let Ron, when in reality I should have be brave enough to tell y- "

"Shouldn't have let Ron _what _?" I felt my face get hot, and I knew I was blushing. "I- We- had sex." "When?" She asked, I coudn't tell if she was mad, or interested, or just plain curious?

"About an hour ago..." She nodded, "'S Okay. Harry and I did it too. No use for embarresment." I nodded. "Sex.. It's soooo overrated." She looked stunned.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked wanting to get off the subject. She raised one of her eyebrows, and smirked in a suggestive manner. "But first... what are we? Are you my girlfriend? Do we tell others? Will you break up with Ron? Should we keep it a secret? Are we just lovers? what?" She was starting to panic, so I kissed her.

"Well, no need to flaunt it, I'll break up with Ron, we're girlfriends, and lovers I guess? We'll hold hand in public, and normal stuff, tell a few people, but I won't snog in the middle of a hallway just to make a point is that clear?" "Yes ms. Granger." She answered.

She kissed me, and silently I began to lie down. I don't know why? It wasn't forced. I knew she'd wait forever. But this time I even wanted her too. We both felt it. I was anyway getting wet. I struggled to get out of my tie, while Ginny worked on my shirt. When my torso was naked, she bagan to suck on my breasts, and this time it was nice. My hands roamed over her back and in her hair.

She sat up, and took of her shirt. I did the same to her, she moaned quietly, and I remembered that we in the heat of.. err... passion, might make some sounds, so I put a silencing charm on the room, and while I worked some magic, she'd taken off her pants so the only this left on her was her panties. This time I laid her down, kissing her, lying on top of her. I started to kiss my way down her neck, her breasts and her stomeace. Till reaching _her_. She stopped me. "You don't have to- " But I knew she wanted this as badly as I did. So I licked her, enjoying every moan that escaped her throat, and till she finally reached her climax.

I laid myself down next to her, letting her come to her senses. "Wow," was all she said. And it was enough. "Good?" I asked and she just nodded wildly. "You didn't have to, you know, I'd have waited till you were ready and so." "I know." I answered, I did know.

"I love you." She simply said. "Love you too." Was all I could answer back, then she kissed me. A long kiss. She laid herself ontop of me, and shifted her position, so she had a leg between my legs, locked her legs and starting to kiss me and move, ever so slightly.

When I felt this was getting somewhere, she stopped and removed my skirt and final piece of underwear. She shifted her position, and slipped a finger inside me. I gasped, not quite ready for it. She smiled, and kissed me, letting me moan into her mouth, and quickly she put another finger inside me, moving it in the most delicious way. Till I finally came. I was a trip to heaven and back again. I shook out my orgasm in her arms. And I decided Ron was not the guy for me.

Maybe sex isn'r all that overrated...

I love Ginny. She was my second. First girl anyway. First girl that made me enjoy sex. First EVER that made me come so great. She still does that. And I love her. How could I not? She perfect for me. Some said they'd known all along. Some said we were really great together. Some were disgusted. But then again. It's what we - her and I - are satisfied with. And that's all that matter.


End file.
